Family Picnic
by Phil929
Summary: Sandy takes his three children out for a picnic.


Lunch

Ryan adjusted the heavy hamper in his arms. At times like these he really regretted being the strongest in the family. His muscled arms shone with sweat and he glared at the back of Seth's head.

Seth was just walking calmly in front, Sophie holding his hand. He kept glancing behind at Ryan and giving a little smirk as his brother lugged the great hamper.

'Sure, this was a great idea', He thought sarcastically. Sandy had suggested it a few weeks before. Seth was getting married sometime in the next month so this gave the women time to shop and plan the wedding.

He felt someone lift the hamper up a little and he sighed at the relief.

"Thanks Sandy, this thing is really heavy." Sandy smiled at him.

"Tell me about it, I'm not sure what Sophie managed to fit in here but I doubt we'll be using much of it." He gestured towards the bulging back pack on his back.

"Do you wanna swap?" Ryan asked. "We could you know, share the load." Sandy nodded.

"Seth hold on a sec," Sandy shouted and slid the straps so that the bag fell of his shoulders. He gave out a long sigh. "Hey Seth, little help over here… please?"

Seth pretended not to here and began pointing out different types of flowers to Sophie whose voice they could hear exclaiming about how pretty they were.

"As useful as ever," Sandy muttered and Ryan chuckled. He put the hamper on the floor and swung the back pack onto his shoulders. It wasn't as heavy as the hamper and he laughed when Sandy almost fell over at the weight of the hamper.

"How about we take a handle each? We can't be far away from the spot now." Ryan suggested and between them they lifted the bursting hamper up.

The four walked on and Sophie began to get tired so Seth agreed to carry her.

"Oh guys, you would not believe how heavy she is." Ryan raised an eyebrow and he looked over at Sandy who sighed, shaking his head.

Finally they caught sight of the grassy area.

"Do you remember this Seth? Your mom and I used to take you here a lot when you were little." Sandy said, remembering a much younger Seth charging around.

"No," Seth plonked Sophie down on the ground gasping. "You have eaten too many Oreos missy," He commented sitting on the ground.

Sophie giggled and ran over to Ryan, hugging his leg.

He smiled down at her and allowed Sandy to help take off the backpack and put the ridiculously heavy hamper down.

He picked her up and she squealed as he swung her onto his shoulders. He plonked himself onto the ground next to Seth and helped her somersault off him.

"Can we play chase, Ryan?" He looked at her, biting his lip.

"Do you want some juice first?" He asked, as he watched as Sandy opened the hamper and saw the cooler inside it.

She nodded eagerly and Sandy handed her some apple juice.

"What do you want Ryan?"

xxx

After a tiresome and not to mention long game of chasing Sophie around the grass, Ryan sat down next to Seth and Sandy utterly exhausted.

Sophie came tumbling after him panting, completely out of breath.

Seth laughed at the two, sipping at his ice cold soda. He received a glare from Ryan and a confused look from Sophie.

"Right guys, are you hungry?" Sandy asked.

Three heads nodded enthusiastically and he began pulling out the sandwiches that he and Ryan had prepared earlier.

They were quiet as they munched away and Sandy looked around at his three children.

Sophie, his baby sat next to him. He couldn't believe she was six already. She was such a mini Kirsten. Anyone who came to the house commented on how much she resembled her mother. He remembered the same thing happening when Seth was her age but they said that it was he who the baby resembled.

Seth sat on the other side of him, his eldest. He was the first born, their miracle baby. They'd been trying so hard for a baby and then finally Kirsten had found herself pregnant. He was the one who had surprised the health visitor by how much he could talk when he was only a year old. They'd been so happy. When he and Kirsten had struggled for another baby, it was Seth who had kept their mind off it. He had managed as a three year old to cheer them up.

Then there was Ryan. All three children had come as a surprise. Seth, when they began to worry they wouldn't be able to have a baby to begin with. Sophie, when he and Kirsten weren't even thinking about having another baby. Ryan, who started as one of his clients but now he felt to be just as important to him as his two other children.

Ryan was so helpful, so eager to please. It was no wonder that he was able to find his place in the family so soon. It amazed him sometimes just how quickly Ryan had managed to adjust.

"Daddy?" His daughter's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah Soph?" He asked looking down into those big blue eyes.

"Will you play chase after lunch with me and Ryan?" She asked and he groaned inwardly.

"Sure honey," he said forcing a smile out and noticed Seth's little smirk.

Sophie had already classified Seth as the family member who didn't do physical sports.

Ryan was fun for her to climb over and he helped her do gymnastics. He was also the person she could play with for hours before he got tired. She could only play with her parents for a certain amount of time before they were exhausted.

She hummed to herself, taking small bites out of her sandwich.

"Seff…" She began, her mouth stuffed with food.

"Sophie, no speaking with you mouth full." Sandy chided and she chewed dramatically before swallowing.

"Seth, you must play too." Sandy and Ryan both laughed at that. Seth's face showed his disgust at running around in the hot sun.

"Please Seth?" She inched towards him pouting and he sighed.

"Okay but as soon as I begin to run out of breath, I'm stopping."

xxx

Seth dragged his feet along the path back to the car. His face was still bright red and he was breathing deeply, trying to get his breath back.

Sophie giggled slightly and took his hand. "Thanks Sethy," she whispered.

Sandy looked over to Ryan who was once again left with the hamper. He'd made sure it was lighter than on the way. He had put all the rubbish in the bin and Ryan looked much more comfortable this time.

Sandy smiled, he was never happier than when he spent time with his kids.

The End


End file.
